<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Roof for some Fun by Michio_Mokota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811042">On the Roof for some Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota'>Michio_Mokota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second calls Vector to the roof of their school to have a bit of adult fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vector/Zexal II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Roof for some Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was been sitting in docs just about done fore like a year now. I forgot about it, remembered it, and was shocked I never posted it, woops. </p>
<p>This story is based just one this old fanart that I love. Its not even nsfw, but, hey it happens. <br/>https://darkxyzduelist.tumblr.com/post/84482173447</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vector followed the stairs to the roof and found the door jarred open just as he was told it would be. He slipped in and found Second with her back to it, sitting on ones of the vents, sucking on a lollipop. When she heard the door squeak she turned her head and gave him a smirk.</p>
<p>"Oh good you actually came." She said as she got up. He noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned and her uniform tie was undone.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I?" </p>
<p>"Well, I don't know, sometimes you don't always listen to me." She laughed a little and pulled the candy out of her mouth. “Or maybe you wanted to eat lunch instead.”</p>
<p>"I guess, and lunch can also be skipped. Now, can you please explain to me why you're up here. Much less how you even got here?"</p>
<p>She pulled a key put of her pocket and spun it on her finger. "Oh, Fourth has a key for one of her clubs, and well, I borrowed it for today." </p>
<p>"Wonderful." He sighed. So that meant if they were found he'd get the blame for taking the key, or for telling Second to take it for him. One of the two.</p>
<p>"Aw don't be so upset, I figured we could have a little, fun." She put the lollipop back in her mouth and grabbed his arm. </p>
<p>"What type of fun do you mean?" He said, acting dumb.</p>
<p>"You know, some naughty fun." She leaned against him and and made him fall on his back.</p>
<p>“Hey, watch it!” He groaned, but she just crawled on top of him an waited for him to sit up.</p>
<p>“You were asking for that.” She smirked and moved so her crotch was on top of his. “You know playing dumb isn’t nice.”</p>
<p>He glared at her but noticed just how low her shirt was undone, so much so that he could see her bra peaking out from under it. It was black, with a lace pattern, something she wouldn’t usually wear to school. She wrapped her arms around his head and brought his face to her chest. </p>
<p>“See something you like?” She pulled her lollipop out again and kissed his forehead. </p>
<p>“I do. I never expected you to wear lingerie to school.” he said, burying his face deeper in her chest.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m feeling a little daring today.” She started grinding against him. “Would you like to see what the bottom looks like?” She felt something poking her and held him tighter. </p>
<p>“Fine, fine, since you seem so desperate.” He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass, making her gasp a little. He moved his hands under her skirt and felt her bare ass under it, which made him even more excited. </p>
<p>She let him fondle her for a few minutes while she finished her candy, and then she backed away to lift her skirt. She was wearing a small black lace thong, with straps that tied at her hips. Vector gave her a lusty grin and pulled one of the strings so it’d fall off, while she stared off to the side, as if she was suddenly shy, and started to unbutton her shirt to reveal that her bra had slits down the middle, so that her nipples poked out.</p>
<p>“To think you walked around school like this all morning.” He said as he started playing with her pussy. “Imagine if someone got a peak up your skirt, or if your shirt got wet.” He laughed.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to have some fun today.” She moaned slightly. “And I knew you’d like it.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re right there.” He probed a finger in her making her moan again. His other hand went to play with her chest, pulling on her nipples though the slits. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from moaning any louder. </p>
<p>He moved his fingers around in her, making her gasp for him to do more only for him to then pull them out. She gave him a little pout, but he just stood up and unzipped his pants.</p>
<p>“I get a little something before we go any further.” He smirked and she nodded knowingly. She finished unzipping his pants and pulled out his dick that was already straining against his pants. She stroked it slowly at first and then brought her mouth to the head and started licking it. </p>
<p>Vector groaned, and started pulling her hair to make her go faster. She held the base of his dick and stopped sucking on him.</p>
<p>“You’re good, now come on, come on. I’m waiting for you.” She leaned over the vent she was sitting on earlier and spread herself apart with one hand. He went over her and brushed his dick against her pussy before pushing in. They both moaned and he started moving roughly causing her body to bounce.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes yes, just like that!” Second panted, gripping on to the stone of the vent. They went at it like that for a few minutes before Vector got an idea. He grabbed her arms and picked her up so she was pressed up against the fence that wrapped around the roof and looked out to the court yard. </p>
<p>“Oh hey, people are still at lunch.” He said as he went back to pounding her. “I wonder what would happen if we were seen.” He laughed while Second started to squirm.</p>
<p>“No wait, I can’t be seen like this!” She gripped the fence. She still had her clothes on, but her shirt was fully unbuttoned, so it wasn’t hard for someone to guess what was going on.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie like that. You wouldn’t have asked me to come up here if you didn’t want to be seen.” He whispered in her ear. She went quiet, only panting between thrusts. “You want to be seen, the idea of it is getting you off. You want nothing more then to be seen.”</p>
<p>She shook her head to deny it, but he could feel her tightening when he said those things. He pulled her hair and forced her to look out the fence, so anyone could make out her face. Her pussy was gripping him so tight he felt that he would come any minute.</p>
<p>“Say it Second. Say you want to be seen, that you’re just a exhibitionist who wants the whole school to see you get off.” Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the fence.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes you’re right! I want to be seen! I want people to see me like this!” She moaned. “I want people to see me cum!” She nearly screamed as she came.</p>
<p>Vector felt her whole body tighten and it pushed him over the end too. He thrust in as deep as he could and came deep inside her.</p>
<p>He pulled out of her and she turned around and slid down the fence, until she was out of sight. She pulled his hand and brought him down with her and started kissing him, neither pulling away for what seemed like forever. Their tongues wrapped around the others, Second bit and sucked on his lower lip, while Vector held on to her tightly, not leaving her lips for a moment of breath. Finally they parted and Second started fixing her clothes.</p>
<p>“You think anyone saw us?” She said, fixing her skirt, while she felt something sticky go down her leg.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, honestly. We’re far up enough that you probably weren’t even heard.” He smirked, and went into his pocket and pulled out some tissues. “And if anyone asks, just say you left to get lunch, and that you have no clue who’d do that.”</p>
<p>“You think I’d get away with it?”</p>
<p>“No one but I would think you’d do something like this, so you should be safe.” He cleaned himself up a little and handed the extra to her. </p>
<p>She looked at his hand and took them. "Thanks, and, I hope you're right."</p>
<p>"Of course I am." He zipped his pants up and pulled himself to his feet. "Hey, since you're dressed like that, how about after school you stop by my house and we can have more fun." He said with a chuckle. </p>
<p>"What once wasn't enough?" She laughed a little and buttoned her shirt back up. "Well, I can come up with a reason to stay out, so sure, why not." She held out her hand and he grabbed it and helped her up to her feet.</p>
<p>"We could also just skip the rest of school too." He nudged her.</p>
<p>"No no, we broke enough rules for today. And I don't need wring you dry either." She laughed a little when she said that. "I think we should also stop by the store too."</p>
<p>"Hu? Why?" </p>
<p>"Condoms, and, a certain pill." Second said with a straight face. </p>
<p>"Fuck, I didn't even think about that." He cursed himself. "Yeah, we better. We'll meet up after class then."</p>
<p>"Sounds good." She turned around and kissed him. "See you then." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>